custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Fun with Opposites (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Party Celebration! is a Barney & Friends Home Video that is was will be released on March 15, 2011. Plot Barney and his friends have a party with special guests: Min, Tina, Derek, Tosha, Kathy, Juile, Jason, Shawn, Carlos, Emily, Michael, Luci, Stephen, Chip, Kristen, Hannah, Keesha, Kim and Curtis. Cast Barney Baby Bop BJ Min Shawn Tina Michael Luci Carlos Derek Tosha Kathy Juile Jason Ben Danny Emily Robert Chip Emily Laura Jackson Stephen Ashley Emma Tracy Marco Stephen Joshua Chip Kioko Kristen David Hannah Keesha Kim Curtis Mr. Brantey Mr Boyd Songs Barney Theme Song The More We Get Together Gonna Have a Party It's Party Time If You're Happy and You Know It Row, Row, Row Your Boat Nothing Beats a Pizza Growing You Can Count on Me My Family's Just Right for Me Colors All Around Happy Dancin" My Yellow Blankey The Airplane Song The Clapping Song Down on Grandpa's Farm She Had a Little Roaster Six Little Ducks Mary Had a Little Lamb Barber, Barber Shave a Pig I've Been Workin' on the Railroad That's What an Island Is Mister Sun Castles So High Icy, Creamy Ice Cream Everyone is Special We're All Friends Together With You I Love You Scenes in the Season 11 Theme Song in Order with the Lyrics of the Theme Song The Season 9 Opening Sequence for Theme Song is used, with last second of Barney walking, the kids joining them, colorful dust going on the kids, giving colors, then colorful dust translates to the first scene Barney comes to life, then kids hug him (Barney is a dinosaur, from our imagination) Barney singing first verse of "Mister Sun" (And when he's tall he's what we call) Barney singing the first verse of "Everyone is Special" (A dinosaur sensation) Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and kids walking in the park as a group during "We're All Friends" Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and kids singing "Colors All Around" (Barney comes to play with us) Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and kids riding in the gondala in Italy during "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" (Whenever we may need him) Barney hugging Curtis during "I Love You" (Barney can be your friend, too) Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and kids in the confetti (If you just make-believe him) A party decorated title card saying "Barney's Party Celebration!". Notes The Barney costume from "Let's Play Outside" is used. The Baby Bop costume from "Bienvenido, Barney Mexico" is used. The BJ costume from "Barney's Jungle Friends" is used. The musical arrangments from "Barney's Birthday Bash" is used. The Season 9 Opening Sequence is used, with the Barney Theme Song from the "Barney's Birthday Bash" Preview. This is another time nobody says goodbye at the end. After the Barney Theme Song, the colorful dust translates to a title card saying "Barney's Party Celebration!". The title card decorated for a party, and a balloon there pops, which causes it to translate to the main movie. After the song The More We Get Together, the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. Transcript Category:Season 15 VHS Category:Barney VHS Category:Barney Movie Category:Barney Episodes Category:Birthday Special Category:6th Era Barney & Friends Home Video